family complex
by arumru.kuroi-ru
Summary: <html><head></head>Sena yang biasa-biasa saja mukanya mempunyai masalah dengan keluarganya karena hal itu</html>


Minna-san… Perkenalkan, saya author baru disini. Kali ini saya bakalan bikin cerita yang sesuka hati saya. One shot. Ide cerita ini dari komik yang punya judul yang sama kayak judul cerita ini. Family Complex. Di cerita ini, saya akan membuat Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, Kobayakawa Sena, Haruto Sakuraba, Taki Suzuna, dan Riku (gomen, saya lupa marganya riku) *ditendang riku fans club* menjadi sebuah keluarga yang harmonis dengan Hiruma sebagai ayah dan Mamori sebagai ibu.

Hiruma: tch, author sialan, cepat mulai ceritanya

Arumru: baik hiruma-kun, akan segera aku mulai, aku juga tidak sabar melihat kalian semua menjadi sebuah keluarga. Nanti aku akan bikin adegan yang romantis antara kau dan Mamo-nee. Kekekeke

Mamori: mou… kau ini ada-ada saja

Hiruma: tch, bukan urusanmu kuso mane

Mamori: mou… hiruma-kun jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu.

Arumru: sudah… pergi kalian semua dari sini, kapan ceritanya dimulai kalau kalian masih disini. Cepat ganti kostum. Dalam waktu 3 detik kalian masih ada disini, maka bazooka ini yang berbicara. Kekeke

Hiruma: terserah kau saja. Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat pergi *kabur sambil menarik tangan Mamori*

Arumru: baik semuanya, happy reading!

**Family Complex**

**Disclaimer: ****Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC, abal tingkat dewa, sesuka hati yang bikin cerita, typo, silahkan tekan tombol back selagi sempat dan belum menyesal, silahkan bakar fic ini ketika anda setelah selesai membacanya dan ngga suka, ceritanya bakalan ngaco dan ngawur tingkat dewa.**

**Story: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Summary: Sena yang biasa-biasa saja mukanya mempunyai masalah dengan keluarganya karena hal itu**

**TIRAI DIBUKA**

Sena POV

Selamat pagi, perkenalkan namaku Hiruma Sena. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Hiruma merupakan margaku karena aku adalah anak dari Hiruma Youichi dan Hiruma Mamori. Hiruma Youichi (ayahku) merupakan akuma yang paling ditakuti diseluruh Jepang, ia mempunyai kepintaran yang luar biasa, dan juga wajah yang tampan. Ibuku, Hiruma Mamori, merupakan wanita yang sangat cantik seperti malaikat, tidak hanya wajahnya yang seperti malikat, sifatnya pun seperti malaikat. Aku mempunyai 2 orang kakak laki-laki dan 1 orang adik perempuan. Kakak ku yang pertama bernama Hiruma Sakuraba kelas 1 SMA, ia sangat tampan, memiliki warna rambut coklat seperti ibuku dan banyak perempuan yang suka dengan dia. Kakakku yang kedua adalah Hiruma Riku kelas 3 SMP, warna rambutnya hitam (seperti warna rambut asli ayahku), dia memiliki "baby face" yang membuat semua orang gemas terhadapnya. Adik perempuanku bernama Hiruma Suzuna kelas 5 SD, dia itu anak yang ceria, memiliki wajah yang manis, dan berambut hitam kecoklatan. Sedangkan aku adalah satu-satunya anak dari keluarga Hiruma yang memiliki wajah yang biasa. Aku kelas 2 SMP. Jika kami semua sedang berjalan bersama, semua orang akan melirik ke arah kami, kemudian mereka semua berbisik membicarakan aku dibelakang mereka, karena mukaku yang paling biasa diantara anggota keluargaku yang lainnya. Karena hal itu aku jadi berharap mempunyai wajah yang 'bagus' seperti anggota keluargaku yang lainnya.

Normal POV

"Semuanya, Cepat bangun. Sudah pagi. Jangan sampai kalian terlambat", kata Mamori membangunkan anak-anaknya dari ruang makan.

"Berisik sekali kau ini istri sialan. Pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan saja" kata hiruma yang sedang membersihkan bazookanya di ruang tengah.

"Mou… Hiruma-kun. Kau ini…"

"Sudahlah kaa-san. Tou-san memang orang yang seperti itu. Lebih baik kita cepat sarapan", kata Sena menengahi pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya itu

"Untung saja kau itu tidak seperti ayahmu itu Sena"

"Iya kaa-san. Ayolah cepat kita semua sarapan aku sudah benar-benar lapar", kata Sakuraba yang sudah duduk di meja makan (baca:kursi yang di depannya meja makan).

"hahh… sifat kau in benar-benar mirip ayahmu. Sudahlah, ayo kita semua makan. Dimana Riku dan Suzuna?" Tanya Mamori ke orang-orang yang sedang duduk bersiap untuk makan itu.

"Aku disini bu", kata Riku dan Suzuna bersamaan sambil turun dari lantai 2

"Ayo cepat kalian makan. Kita semua telah menunggu kalian" kata Mamori ke kedua anknya itu

"Iya kaa-san" jawab Suzuna

"Sena, kau kan hari ini berulang tahun. Mau dirayakan dimana?" Tanya Mamori ke anak ke-3nya itu.

"Hmm. Aku sih terserah yang penting kita semua bersama-sama"

"Tch, untuk apa sih dirayakan? Kan anak itu bilang yang penting kita semua berkumpul berarti tidak usah dirayakan", kata Hiruma cuek

"Mou.. Hiruma-kun. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu ke anakmu sendiri. Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pergi ke restaurant keluarga?", Tanya Mamori

"Aku sih terserah kaa-san dan tou-san saja mau dirayakan dimana", jawab Sena.

"Aku setuju dengan Sena", jawab Sakuraba sambil tetap makan.

"Kalau aku sih terserah kaa-san saja", jawab Riku.

"Ya~ kalau aku setuju dengan Riku", kata Suzuna

"Tch, sesukamu saja istri sialan"

"Baiklah, nanti malam kita merayakan ulang tahun Sena di restaurant keluarga", kata Mamori bersemangat.

"Sudah ya kaa-san, bisa-bisa aku, Riku dan Sena terlambat", kata Sakuraba sambil mencium pipi ibunya kemudian bersiap berangkat.

"Iya kaa-san. Kami berangkat dulu ya", kata Riku sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"dah kaa-san hati-hati ya…", kata Sena sambil meniru perbuatan kedua kakaknya. Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Lho? Kalian tidak pamit ke tou-san?", Tanya Mamori ke ke-3 orang anaknya itu.

"Tidak perlu. Tou-san tak akan mungkin mau kami cium. Ia hanya mau di cium kaa-san", jawab ketiga anak itu bersamaan.

Blush, muka Mamori langsung memerah. "Cepat kalian berangkat. Nanti terlambat". "Nah, Hiruma-kun, Suzuna cepat kalian berangkat, jangan sampai telat"

"Baiklah kaa-san. Dadah aku berangkat dulu dengan tou-san", kata Suzuna sambil mencium pipi ibunya itu, kemudian bersiap naik ke army jeep milik hiruma.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya istri sialan"

"Mou.. Hiruma-kun. Kau ini benar-benar deh…"

"Benar-benar apa?", Tanya Hiruma. Kemudian ia mencium istrinya itu.

"Ehm… tou-san, kaa-san. Bisa dipercepat adegan khusus orang dewasanya? Aku hamper telat", kata Suzuna mengganggu 'kegiatan' ayah dan ibunya itu.

"Hmm… baiklah. Ayo anak sialan cepat kita berangkat"

"Baik tou-san", kata Suzuna sambil naik ke mobil dan memberi gormat ke ayahnya.

"Kami berangkat dulu istri sialan"

"Hati-hati, jangan mengebut"

"Sejak kapan setan menuruti perintah?", setelah berkata demikian Hiruma langsung tancap gas (baca: ngebut).

SMP Deimon, jam istirahat

"Hei lihat, itu yang namanya Hiruma Sena kan? Kok tidak keren ya? Padahal semua anggotanya keren-keren dan cakep semua", kata seorang anak perempuan sambil berbisik saat Sena lewat di depan mereka.

"hahh…", Sena menghela nafas saat ia mendengar hal itu.

"Kau kenapa Sena?", Tanya monyet *duaak, author ditendang monta* ke Sena.

"Tidak apa-apa Monta"

"Apakah benar kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Bersemangatlah Sena, hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu"

"Ya Monta. Terima kasih"

"Ini, hadiah ulang tahunmu. Aku buatkan jus pisang untukmu", kata monta sambil memberikan Sena botol minuman yang isinya terdapat cairan yang berwarna agak kekuningan, yang menurut Monta adalah jus.

"Te.. terima kasih Monta", kata Sena sambil mengambil botol tersebut meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak suka (keturunan Mamori).

"apa keinginanmu Sena?"

"Aku ingin tampan seperti anggota keluargaku yang lainnya"

"Eh… permintaan yang cukup aneh untuk remaja berusia 14 tahun. Memang kenapa kau ingin hal itu?"

"Hmmm… sebenarnya, aku ingin hal seperti itu agar orang-orang tidak melihatku kemudian berbisik-bisik karena wajahku yang 'biasa' ini"

"oh… kalau begitu berjuanglah (?) Sena. Akiramenai !"

"Hehe… iya Monta"

"Senaaaaa… apa kau sudah siap? Ayo cepat kita berangkat", perintah ibunya.

"Jika kami jadi berangkat pasti aku akan menjadi perhatian orang-orang. Hahh… apa tidak jadi saja ya? Tapi nanti pasti kaa-san langsung keluar sifat overprotectivenya jika aku membatalkan hal ini", kata Sena dalam hati.

"Senaaa… cepat kita berangkat", teriak Mamori membuyarkan lamunan anaknya itu.

"baik kaa-san", jawab Sena. Kemudian ia segera turun.

"Ya~ kak Sena lama nih, ayo cepat", kata suzuna sambil menggiring (baca:menyuruh) Sena untuk segera masuk ke mobil.

"Kenapa kau lama Sena?", Tanya Sakuraba penuh perhatian.

"ah… ano.. tidak kenapa-kenapa kok kak Sakuraba", jawab Sena terbata-bata.

"Sudah, ayo kita cepat berangkat", kata Hiruma sambil men-starter mobilnya dan mulai mengendarainya (baca:ngebut).

Sena POV

Akihrnya kita semua sampai di restaurant dalam keadaan sehat wal afiat meskipun tadi setan *duaak ditendang Hiruma* maksudku ayah mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan luar biasa tinggi. Seharusnya waktu perjalanan dari rumah ke restaurant ini 30 menit, tapi dengan 'kehebatan' ayahku itu kami sampai dalam waktu 10 menit. Benar-benar akuma ayahku itu.

Kami semua mulai memasuki restaurant. Baru saja beberapa langkah kami berjalan, orang-orang langsung melihat kearah kami dan mulai berbisik.

"Yang itu benar anaknya Hiruma Youichi dan Mamori? Kok tidak cakep seperti orang tuanya ya? Padahal yang lainnya cakep, dia benar-benar kelihatan biasa. Kasihan ya jadi terbanting" bisik seorang tamu ke temannya yang terdengar jelas olehku. Aku sakit mendengar hal itu. Aku langsung berlari keluar restaurant, aku tidak memperdulikan teriakan ibuku, kak Sakuraba, dan kak riku. setelah aku keluar aku mendengar bunyi machine gun yang sepertinya ditembakkan oleh ayahku kearah orang-orang yang sudah mengataiku.

Normal POV

"Sena" panggil (baca:teriak) Sakuraba.

"jangan mendekat", jawab Sena dingin.

"kau kenapa?", Tanya riku cemas.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin berada didekat kalian. Jika berada di dekat kalian, mereka selalu mengolok-olokku karena mukaku yang biasa ini. Aku jadi merasa jika aku tidak pantas berada disamping kalian", kata Sena sedikit emosi.

"jadi, kau lebih mementingkan perkataan orang lain dari pada pendapat keluargamu?", kata Sakuraba dingin.

"tidak. Aku hanya…", kata Sena terputus-putus.

"Kalau begitu jangan pikirkan perkataan orang lain Sena, kami semua sangat menyayangimu. Iya kan semuanya", kata sakuraba ke sena. Anggota keluarga yang lainnya (yang entah sejak kapan semuanya telah berkumpul dipinggir jalan itu) mengangguk setuju kecuali hiruma yang hanya menyeringai.

"Lagipula kenapa kau sampai berfikiran seperti itu sena? Aku lebih menyukai sena dibandingkan Riku", kata sakuraba ke sena

"Aku juga lebih suka sena dibandingkan sakuraba", kata riku

"Hmm.. aku juga lebih suka dengan kak sena", kata Suzuna sambil menarik pinggiran baju sena.

"Hmm.. terima kasih semua. Aku saying kalian", kata sena sambil tersenyum sangat manis (manisnya ngalahin gula pasir yang dijual di warung).

"Nah, kalau begitu, jangan kau pikirkan lagi ya omongan orang lain. Karena kita semua sangat menyayangimu sena, meskipun orang-orang bilang bahwa wajahmu itu biasa saja", kata mamori sambil mengusap-usap kepala sena dengan lembut. Semuanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Mamori.

"Benar hal yang dikatakan ibumu itu. Aku menyayangimu", kata hiruma yang berhasil membuat semua orang disitu sweetdrop tidak mempercayai pendengaran mereka.

"Apa? Ayah tidak salah bicara? Ayah tidak salah makan kan? Tumben sekali aku mendengar ayah berkata seperti itu", kata riku tak percaya.

"Tch, bukan urusanmu anak sialan. Sudahlah, ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar", kata hiruma meninggalkan semua anggota keluarganya di belakang.

~OWARI~

Apa? (sambil ngeliat lagi cerita) kok endingnya begini? Kok aneh? Kenapa kayak begini? Kok ceritanya begini? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Huwaaaaa Maafkan saya readers. Ceritanya aneh begini. Saya bikin ini malem-malem *ga ada yang nanya*.

Hiruma: author sialan! Kenapa kau buat aku jadi keluar dari image asliku? *nembakin author pake machine gun

Arumru: hiyeeee.. maaf hiruma-kun aku juga bingung kok bias-bisanya aku bikin cerita yang gajenya tingkat dewa gini. Maaf.. maaf.. *nyembah nyembah Hiruma*

Mamori: ceritanya benar-benar aneh lho author *naro kertas yang isinya cerita buatan author*

Sakuraba, riku, suzuna, sena: kok kita jadi anaknya mamori sama hiruma?

Arumru: gomen, sumimasen semuanya nanti kalo sempet saya benerin. Saya bener-bener bingung pas bikin cerita ini

Sena: tapi kok aku disini dibikin jadi aneh

Arumru: hehe, maafkan aku sena. Aku juga bingung

Sena: …

Hiruma: karena kau telah membuatku keluar dari image asliku, mati saja kau author sialan *siap nembak author pake bazooka*

Arumru: hiyeeeeee….. soaaaaaaang bantuin *kabur kebelakang soang, tapi kena tembakan hiruma duluan*. Uhuk, uhuk, baiklah, mohon reviewnya ya. Flame juga ga apa-apa, karena saya bener-bener merasa ada yang amat sangat aneh dengan fic ini *author mati*.


End file.
